


first of many

by maki_senpai



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Love, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Very little dialogue, first everything okay, lightly touched upon domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Their first date was something that Kiyoomi had planned himself, wanting to be the first insomethingthey did; wanting to initiate something for once. It’s a first he’ll never forget because it’s also the first time he saw what true love looked like in Atsumu’s eyes as the sunset that seeped through the ferris wheel window reflected off of them. The golden halo in his eyes said more than words ever could and Kiyoomi understood what true lovefeltlike.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	first of many

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 - Day 1: Firsts

Sakusa Kiyoomi never fantasized about his first kiss or his first lover or his first anything until he got them. He never had expectations for them until he was swept off his feet by one Miya Atsumu. 

Their first kiss was nothing magical. It was quite messy and sloppy; the inexperience evident in their movements. But it was still amazing and everything Kiyoomi didn’t know he hoped for. The soft lips on his, the gentle and cautious touch, the burning sensation in his heart that he was sure of being unhealthy. It was then that he knew Atsumu would become the highest standard of how someone should love Kiyoomi. Regardless, he continued to surpass the standards he made for himself because he’s a man who strived for growth and evolution and that included loving Kiyoomi. 

Their first date was something that Kiyoomi had planned himself, wanting to be the first in  _ something _ they did; wanting to initiate something for once. It’s a first he’ll never forget because it’s also the first time he saw what true love looked like in Atsumu’s eyes as the sunset that seeped through the ferris wheel window reflected off of them. The golden halo in his eyes said more than words ever could and Kiyoomi understood what true love _ felt _ like. 

Kiyoomi often heard back then that a lot of people’s firsts weren’t always their last. He never really paid mind to the statement until he was struck with the thought of not having Atsumu by his side. He couldn’t fathom the idea or even wrap his mind around it. A life without Atsumu? That surely is not possible. 

“Omi-kun?” 

“Hm?” 

“You alright?” 

They were on the bus with the Black Jackals, making their way to a practice match with EJP. Atsumu turned to his boyfriend with concern since he noticed that Kiyoomi was a lot quieter than usual. He turned to him and his breath caught at his throat. In the two seconds that he stared at Atsumu, he knew that he wanted him to be his last in anything. No one else but Atsumu could make him feel the way he feels. No one else would be able to love him the way he’s loved by Atsumu and he’s sure as hell there isn’t anyone Kiyoomi wants to love. All the love he wanted to give would only go to one person and he was certain that it’s only ever going to be Atsumu. 

“I am.” 

“Yer just quieter than usual. I mean, you always are, but just… more so now.”

“I just realized something.” 

“Are ya gonna tell me what it is?” 

“Probably not.” 

“I’ll find out somehow.”

“I’m sure you will.” Kiyoomi smiled and laced his fingers with Atsumu’s who returned the smile. It was bright and it was home. Who knew a smile could feel like home?

Surprisingly enough, that wasn’t the first time Kiyoomi realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Atsumu. It was only when they'd already moved in together and got their own apartment that he did. Nothing grand or elaborate happened. It was their day off from practice and they decided to stay in and laze around in their home. They were watching a movie and Atsumu was singing along in the most obnoxious way possible whenever a song came on. The dumb grin he wore, the sparkle in his eyes, the hand gestures that almost hit Kiyoomi in the face. The way the glow of their TV would accentuate the happy features on Atsumu’s stupidly beautiful face. It was breathtaking and Kiyoomi felt so lucky and privileged to be doing the most mundane things with someone he loves with his entirety. He didn’t even care that he was missing whatever Disney movie was on and was heavily concentrated on the man beside him. 

“Kiyoomi?” Atsumu turned to him, feeling the heavy gaze that was on him. He smiled warmly at Kiyoomi, the one that was reserved for him and him only. Because Atsumu is the type of person to reserve something so precious for his lover. 

“Marry me.” Was all he said in response.

He watched the emotions swim in Atsumu’s eyes, each feeling evident in the sparks that flew like fireworks and specs of gold. Kiyoomi already knew his answer before he even said it. Atsumu opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the proper way to answer but decided to lean in closer and hold Kiyoomi’s face in between his hands in the gentle way he always handled him. He leaned their foreheads together while Kiyoomi’s hands laid atop Atsumu’s and he smiled. 

“ _ God yes _ , Kiyoomi.” 

The gap between them closed and the promise of forever was sealed with a kiss before it was, with a ring.

An unconventional proposal, he admits, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, the result would have been the same had it been done differently. That’s the first time Kiyoomi realized the security he had with Atsumu. The trust, contentment and everything in between; he knew that his endgame would be Atsumu. 

When they announced the engagement, their friends and family were ecstatic but not surprised. The months leading up to their destination wedding where it was legal was nothing short of amusing and it was the first time Kiyoomi realized that the chaos that came with the Miya name was something he always wanted in his life. It was exciting, to say the least. Not that he’d show it like Atsumu would, but his partner knew and that was enough. They were the ones that planned most of the event since they were the most excited. Even his own parents got carried away by their wave of enthusiasm. 

Despite that, their wedding wasn’t too grand, but it was intimate and perfect. A good balance of things, just like how Atsumu brought balance to Kiyoomi’s life. 

Miya Kiyoomi never fantasized about his first kiss or his first lover or his first anything until he got them. But he did think about how all his firsts were the first promises of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> So, my works going forward are dedicated to the SakuAtsu Fluff Week mods because without them, I am nothing and this event wouldn't be possible. They work so hard and aaaa i just love them so much.


End file.
